plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Versus Mode
Versus Mode is a two player game mode featured in the Xbox 360, PS3 and DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This mode is unlocked on the DS version once you have finished Day, and have reached 2-1. The goal for the zombies lies in overwhelming the house and eating the player's brains, while the Plants must shoot down three of the Zombie Targets lined up on the back row of the Zombies' starting line. The farther the player progresses in the Adventure mode, the more Plants and Zombies are unlocked for this mode. This mode introduces two new zombies, the Target Zombie and the Trash Can Zombies, and also introduces a new Grave. The Brains also play a bigger role now, being featured as the zombie's equivalent to Sun. Note: 'An anonymous account holder has given Popcap a request to put Versus Mode online. The only confirmation available at this time is that it will be sent to the proper department for evaluation. Gameplay thumb|350px|The gameplay is much like any other mode. On the Plant's side, you must build up Sun to make plants and kill the zombies, while the Zombies must build up Brains to raise Zombies to invade the house. Both sides will have one producer (the Plants will have a Sunflower and Zombies will have Zombie Gravestone) and five Plants/Zombies. The plants control six of the nine columns, while the zombies will only control three. Sun will fall down any of the Plant's six columns just like any other mode, and Brains will fall down any of the Zombies' three at the same rate. On the Menu, the game gives you the option to choose either the Plants or the Zombies. Once chosen, the picture of each side will change to hold the Xbox 360 controller (or a DSi) in some way (The Sunflower will hold it normally, while the Zombie will try and eat it). Once both sides have been chosen 3 modes are available, Quick Play, Custom Battle, and Random Battle. Quick Play Quick Play's gameplay is the same, with the only exception that the Plants will always be given the Sunflower, Peashooter, Potato Mine, Wall-nut, Jalapeno, and the Squash. The Zombies will always be given the Zombie Gravestone , Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. Custom Battle Custom Battle is like the other modes, with the exception that each side will be given the option to choose what Plants and what Zombies they want depending on their side. Before the game begins, each player chooses one Plant/Zombie one at a time, alternating between the Plant's Side and the Zombie's Side until both have chosen 5 of the 6 slots. ''(The first slot is always your Sun/Brain producer.) Some of the plants will have a different cost. Note that this is the first mode where Grave Busters can be downgraded by Bungees and the second mode where they can be crushed by Gargantuars, Zombonis and Catapult Zombies. Random Battle Random Battle is, again, like the other modes, but instead of choosing or given a set Plant/Zombie selection, they are given 5 random Plants/Zombies. The game always gives you either a Sunflower or Zombie Gravestone. Sudden Death Sudden Death will appear in any gametype above after 5 minutes have elapsed. When Sudden Death occurs, Sunflowers and Gravestones will become unavailable to build (a red X crossing them out) and Sun/Brains will fall from the sky in pairs twice as fast. This is to help keep a game from lasting too long, and to really get it moving at that point. The Plants The Plant side's goal of the game is to kill 3 Target Zombies to win. Because of this, the Plants play a much more offensive role, as you are no longer just defending your house from a Zombie invasion, you are defending your house and trying to stop them to end the game. An easy way to win is to plant a Threepeater in the middle and he will hit 3 Target Zombies. Strategy It's much like any other normal game, except you must keep in mind that your opponent can see what you are doing, what plants you have, and where you are about to place a plant. Cherry Bombs and Jalepenos are useful as always, and with the Coffee Bean costing only 25 Sun now, the Doom-shroom is much more useful in this mode. The only problem is that because of the six slot limit, using one is an even bigger drawback and should still be only used when absolutely needed. You also have 3 less squares to build on, and should keep that in mind. You can use the Fume-shroom, as if you plant it right on the border, it can hit all three Zombie Gravestones along with the Target Zombie. You might want want to Pumpkin it. But this doesn't work if your opponent has the Ladder Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Zomboni, or Catapult Zombie. Another helpful mushroom is the Magnet-shroom, because if you plant it in the center lane, It can take metal objects from all across the yard. Just remember to not just focus on defending yourself, but to also try and kill the Target Zombies, and you should be fine. Also, remember that Lobbed-shot Plants (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult) shoot over shields and attack the Zombie directly and keep in mind that some fast-recharging plants like Grave Buster, Threepeater, Starfruit, and Melon-pult recharge slower than their normal recharge rate. Potato Mines and Wall-nuts are already fully recharged in the game. Some plants that completely charge already aren't fully charged instantly like Threepeater, Snow Pea, Chomper, and Repeater. Fume-shrooms cannot damage multiple graves in one shot. '''Note: '''The Melon-pult can be extremely dangerous, as it only takes 3 melons to kill a Target Zombie. Plants Available and Cost Note that the Snow Pea, Repeater, Threepeater, Torchwood, Cactus, and Coffee Bean have their costs decreased while the Squash, Starfruit, and Garlic have theirs increased. The Zombies The Zombies' goal of the game is just like their goal in every other level. They must invade the house and eat the owner's brains. However, each row has a Lawn Mower, so be careful not to put too many zombies in a lane when a zombie gets close to a Lawn Mower as you will waste brain power. Strategy The Zombies play a bit more of a defensive role than in other modes. With the addition of the Target Zombies, they must not only focus on sending wave after wave of zombies and overwhelm their opponent, but they must also protect their Targets to avoid being defeated. High health zombies are a must to protect Gravestones and Target Zombies, while low costing zombies are good for spamming and overwhelming certain lanes. Flag Zombies are also very useful because they will send a Zombie in one row, two in another, a Flag Zombie in one, and a Zombie with a Buckethead Zombie in one more. This is useful because not only will it save you 100 Brains, (The total cost would normally be 400) the randomness of where the Zombies appear will be hard to defend, but it is also handy to have all six zombies appear at once. Another advantage is that, although the Zombie Bobsled Team is not available for choice, they will become a free slot for 4 zombies, since they will appear randomly on ice trails that were left by Zombonis (you can use Gargantuars for this purpose as well, but it is not as good as the Zomboni, since Gargantuars only carry one Imp). Alternative strategy Select these zombies: Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Football Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Zombie Gravestone. The opponent will usually plant a Sunflower first. Plant a Newspaper Zombie in a lane without plants. Collect a Brain and the opponent will quickly try to get rid of the newspaper zombie. After the Newspaper Zombie dies with a Potato Mine or Squash, the opponent will need some time to recharge their instant kill. Plant a normal zombie in the same lane. The other player will waste one instant kill or a Scaredy-shroom + Coffee Bean combo. While the opponent does it, collect lots of brains! Summon a Pole Vaulting Zombie to destroy the Lawn Mower (won't work on genius planters). Build Gravestones and Trash Can defenses and then a Football Zombie in the lane without a Lawn Mower. Use Bungee Zombies to steal the plants that are heavily defended or that will give you lots of trouble (like Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms). Keep doing this and the opponent is brainless in no time! Remember to defend your targets and put a lot of pressure on your opponent, and you should be fine. A Third Strategy Select Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, and Flag Zombie. Use three rows of Gravestones (it is still possible to plant Zombies, at least in the DS version). You can get a lot of brains very quickly. Then, choose a lane and put all the pressure you can on it. Use the Bungee Zombie on their attacking plants. Bring in a Gargantuar and a Zomboni, and perhaps a Catapult Zombie, and if they start to focus completely on that row, a Flag Zombie is a nasty surprise. They should be completely overwhelmed without several instant kills. And the great thing about instant kills is their recharge time. It takes forever. So, as soon as you can, do it again! This time, if the lawnmower isn't gone already, it should be. If necessary, do it a few more times, then perhaps surprise them by attacking a different lane. While they defend that, use more Zombies to overwhelm the mowerless lane. Always remember to plant new gravestones as needed. Zombies Available and Their Cost Note that the Zombie, the Football Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Dancing Zombie, and the Gargantuar have had their costs decreased while the Digger Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie have had their costs increased, as compared to I, Zombie. There are new zombies to be used compared to I, Zombie, namely; the Trash Can Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Zomboni, the Pogo Zombie, the Catapult Zombie, and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. The Zombie Gravestone serves as the brain producer. Most zombies have a recharge rate similar to that of Squash (slow) Alternative Strategy An alternate strategy that can be put in place is that neither player is allowed to attack the two lanes that automatically contain a Sunflower and a Gravestone. This will make the game easier because harvesting sun/brains will stay consistent, even if the level goes into Sudden Death. It also makes gameplay harder because both players are limited to only three of the five lanes (the top, bottom, and center lanes). On the Plant's side, Team Plants cannot use Threepeaters and Starfruit as they are able to attack multiple lanes, and the Grave Buster and Garlic are also unallowed. On the Zombie's side, the game doesn't Dancing Zombies and Flag Zombies as they can attack multiple adjecent rows, and the game doesn't allow Bungee Zombies to steal Sunflowers. In addition, neither the game allows you to plant more Sunflowers/Gravestones, as it will give you an unfair advantage. As this is merely a rule, game systems will not automatically enforce it and both players must agree upon it before entering gameplay. '''Note: Although technically not a glitch, either player may accidentally place a plant/zombie in one of the "forbidden lanes" while playing the DS version. The decision as to what should happen after doing so is completely up to both players. A simple way to fix this is to make sure both touch screens are properly calibrated before entering gameplay, though the game may not guarantee it. Alternate Strategy 2 This strategy may give you the "Close Shave" achievement. Plants, choose Sunflower, Split Pea, Snow Pea, Repeater and anything else. Zombies, choose Gravestone, Pogo, Digger, Jack-in-the-Box and whatever you want. Put Diggers first, and the plants put a Split Pea. Then the plants build a column of Sunflowers at the back, then Split Peas, let the Pogo-ers jump and get the Lawn Mowers activated, then for the Plants build more and more Snows for the Jack-in-the-Box to come in, finally plant Repeaters to kill the Targets. Category:Versus Mode Category:Modes Category:Day